


Teddyboy Paul

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Paulmccartney johnlennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Lennon and Paul McCartney Fall In Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddyboy Paul

**Author's Note:**

> John Lennon and Paul McCartney

John had taken a deep breath and looked at Paul McCartney, the hazel eyed boy looked mighty handsome in his teddy boy outfit. John had wanted him to wear it to school that day for him, even though Paul was embarrassed. He was getting attention though and that was what he needed. Things were hard for Paul, he lost his mom just like John had. The connection between them was inseparable 

"Paul don't worry, you look great. I promise you, you do." John giggled, which made Paul feel a little embarrassed. 

"Are you laughing at me, Lennon?" 

"Of course not!" John rubbed Paul's cheek softly, which made Paul shiver, moving slightly. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to tell you how cute you  
look."

"John I don't look cute!" Paul pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes you do Paulie! You look adorable!, what's going to make you believe me?" John huffed and crossed his arms, mocking Paul jokingly.

"I don't know John.. I just feel like everyone is staring at me.."

"Because they think you look like a little angel." John stared at Paul and blinked fast, pushing out his bottom lip.

"John is right, Paul." George Harrison butted in.

"Who pulled ye chains?!" Paul stammered, walking off suddenly as he ran to the boys bathroom.  
"But Paul-" John had started to run after him, hearing people laugh and point at Paul, which had made John angry. "Quit bloody laughing at him, you bloody blokes!" He yelled and ran into the boys bathroom a couple of seconds after Paul did. 

Paul had ran in one of the stalls and locked the door, sitting down on the toilet seat. He put his head in his hands as he was silently crying. 

John softly knocked on the door. "Paul..don't listen to what they say, I think you look adorable." He said with a comforting voice.

"Would you just shut up already?!!" Paul had yelled at him, something he's never done before. He sighed and unlocked the stall.

John looked at his partner and helped wipe the tears away, which only made Paul cry a little more. "It's 'right Paul." He hugged him gently. 

Paul hugged him back, after a couple of seconds of hugging they pulled away. John stared into Paul's eyes for what seemed like forever, noticing Paul was doing the same. They didn't notice that they were leaning towards each other, their heads rested against each other. Their lips were inches away, until John leaned in and softly kissed Paul's. His eyes slowly closing as he could feel sparks between them two. Paul's eyes were also closed, feeling the same way John was feeling. Their lips were locked together and he didn't want it to end. They eventually pulled away and stared at each other again, John was smiling. Paul was also smiling, he suddenly didn't care about people making fun of him anymore. He wanted to be like John until The Quarrymen were big and famous. But did they know that the fame would come shortly?


End file.
